No Time Like The Present
by Lavender Saiyajin
Summary: Sequel to "Blast From the Past". Teaser.


****A/N: Maz- Lav is proud to present you with *Da-da-duh-DA!* the sequel to "A Blast From The Past"! If you haven't read that.... Go read it now. Or else... this won't make sense...  
  
Maz has been hyper lately. And I can't figure out where Chibi Vegeta went... I'm worried that she might have eaten him...  
  
I'm sorry it took so long... I haven't been paying attention to any thing lately.... I have been "blah"...  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC... all that kind of stuff... minor bad language... yadda yadda...  
  
Oh! If anybody wonders, thoughts are in between these "{ }" and Bardock's visions will come between these "". This "( )" is me interrupting. A computer's voice will be between these, " ' ' ". A change of POV will be "*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*". Scene changes will be "*". Okay? ****  
  
*  
  
Max frowned through the window at Bardock, who was playing the latest Final Fantasy. XVII, or something of that sort. The tv indoors was his main source of light. The moon... well, there wasn't one. And the stars weren't quite bright enough to illuminate much... not that it bothered him. Not that he had the right to be bothered.  
  
No matter how much the others tried to convince him...  
  
Things had been calm, for the past few years... He didn't like it. Something -His eyes followed a bee that had started crawling up his leg...- was happening. And it was big.  
  
He poked at the bee, thinking. He was twelve now, and in eighth grade. He should be in a much higher grade... but Bulma-san said that it was social preparation.  
  
He hated school. Not that it was bad, or anything... It was just boring beyond belief. He would almost make friends with one of the other students, and disaster would strike. Namely, a catastrophe of... well... proportions that only the Briefs seem to be able to manage.  
  
He sighed. He just couldn't fit in. If that's what Bulma-san wanted him to do, he doubted he ever would. He would try though.  
  
As for the problem he sensed... Whatever it was, it was getting closer. He had often wondered why his Eminence hadn't sent anyone after him. {Perhaps... he's afraid?}  
  
"I hope so," he murmured, staring at the night sky. "I hope so..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next day)  
  
Bulma frowned at the scouter she had been playing with. It was beeping. Beeping wasn't anything new from it, but this was different. It's beeping just didn't sound the same as it had before.  
  
She decided to get a hold of one of the experts on scouters.  
  
"Vegeta!" she called, wandering into the general vicinity of the GR. "Hey! VEGETA!"  
  
"What do you want, Onna?" he answered from inside.  
  
"Listen to this... Bardock's scouter is making funny sounds... Nothing like the other patterns of beeping."  
  
He frowned at her, stepping out of the GR, shirtless, with a towel hanging around his neck. He tipped his head to the side. "That's a ship coming." He shrugged. Then thought about what he had said. "There's a ship coming. Why is there a ship coming?"  
  
He snatched the scouter out of her hand, putting it on immediately. "Hm... two days away. Hn. At least we have time to prepare."  
  
"Just like that?" Bulma frowned at her husband.  
  
"What do you mean, just like that?"  
  
"Just what I said. That's all the thought you're putting into this?" She growled.  
  
He shrugged, walking into the house, trailing his towel behind...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(It's a weekend... that evening)  
  
Max stared at the sky again, from his favorite tree. He swirled his spoon around in his bowl of ice cream. Mud Pie... Yummy...  
  
He could feel... a lot of ki. Not as much as his... But it was still a lot of ki. Belonging to... He frowned in concentration. He felt out the ki again. It felt like it belonged to three different entities.  
  
Unless they had fusion techniques, he could easily take them on. He had pushed the GR to its limit in his training, and watching the Saiyajin helped him perfect his fighting styles. Power, he had learned, isn't necessarily everything. So, now he knew a lot more than before... and perhaps... if his Eminence were to show... he'd be able to take him down too.  
  
He grinned, saluting the stars. Let the universe come.  
  
****  
  
Okay, that was weird... this is... a teaser... I guess... If you like it... Yay! If not... Darn....  
  
Bleh... Max is adorable. He always will be. 


End file.
